Meerkat Diaries
This is a fanfiction made by This is season one of Meerkat Diaries For more meerkats see Meerkat Diaries Actors Johnny 13 Kitty Dominant Female Johnny Mate Jane Caring Babysitter Terri Kind Sold Dawn[The Dani Trouble Maker ''Episode 1'A Family Struggle This morning the Johnny 13 mob just got up and began sunning themselves.Dani an evicted female just got up close by but she is alone without a mob.She got evicted for having pups 2 weeks ago.Now she must make a choice try to rejoin the group or stay alone and die.Meanwhile the dominant pair Kitty and Johnny decides the group has warmed it self up enough to go out looking for food and the Johnny 13 goes out to look for food.Dani follows them but Kitty sees her and chases her away.Dani gives up and goes her way.Danny a rover that came to the Johnny 13 mob decides to try to take dominace from Johnny and attacks him but Johnny is bigger and he sinks his teeth into Danny's head.Danny however doesn't give up yet.Danny strikes Johnny and bites into his ear. Johnny in pain bites Danny on the tail and forehead and puts him in his place. Meanwhile at a bolthole Jenny is babysitting Kitty's first litter Ash,Bindi,Kite and Mickey. Meanwhile Kitty digs out a scorpion then she quickly bites of the stinger and eats it whole.The johnny 13 then decide to go home to take care of the pups.When to Johnny 13 get home kitty goes down the bolthole Jenny was babysitting the pups to take care of them.At last everybody is safe but they are all tired.Dani quickly comes up to Kitty the dominant female to tell how sorry she is. Kitty then allows Dani back into the group.But unknown to them the Ember mob have been sleeping in their range.Maddie and Marvin the dominant pair of the Ember Mob have been scent marking the area.Suddenly they see the Johnny 13 and began to war dance towards them.The Johnny 13 with only a small mob are forced to retreat taking their pups with them.Dani takes care of them while Sizzy is on gurad for enemies.Kat a sub-adult plays with the pups.Johnny grooms Kitty to show her his worth and she calms down,meanwhile one of the pups Lady Day moves off but an call comes out and the mob looks up and sees a hawk and quickly go into the bolthole taking the pups with them but one pup gets left behind.Kite is left behind and with a hawk dive bombing Sizzy saves Kite just in time.The whole family is in the bolt hole together again. '''Next Time on Meerkat Diaries:' Danny becomes the dominant male of the Johnny 13. ''Episode 2 A New Dominant Male This morning the wild group group called the Johnny 13 gets up to warm their tiny bodies in the morning sun.They are not used to humans being around them so each time researchers try to come close the mob moves away 500 ft.This morning is about to be different because the Ember mob has been sleeping in parts of the Johnny 13's range.The Johnny 13 doesn't know that the Embers Mob is taking over parts of their range and they may soon encounter eachother.This year a unusual drought has emegred and the Johnny 13 are having a hard time looking for breakfast.Dani evicted from the group days ago starts to dig for insects but finds nothing but ants.If Dani's going to live she will have to make her own group or die.Meanwhile Johnny digs deep and finds a large scorpion and quickly bites of it's tail.Johnny then tries to gobble down the scorpion but Danny comes in and fights him for his hard-earned prize and takes the prize away and eats in in peace.Meanwhile Terri is babysitting the pups back at the bolthole.Suddenly a sandstorm hits and she is forced to take shelter with the pups.Dani now alone without the warmth of the group she hides in a bolt hole to wait out the storm.When the storm clears the Johnny 13 returns home and terri is happy to be revived of her duties.The group is happy to be one again. The group begins to go to sleep in the bolt hole.Next morning the Johnny 13 gets up to warm their tiny bodies.Danny is the first one to get his body warm enough.Danny suddenly attacks Johnny.Johnny won't let Danny become dominant easily so Johnny fights back.Johnny fights Danny and bites him on the leg ,Danny in pain however bites at Johnny's neck and fight for 3 minutes until there is a winner.Danny comes out as the winner while Johnny defeated walks of to babysit the pups. At last Danny has become dominant alongside Kitty the dominant female and Kitty is coming into heat again which means Kitty is ready to mate again. '''Next Time on Meerkat Diaries' Sizzy goes roving for the first time and the pups go on their first trip from the den where they were born.Also Terri mates with a rover from the Embers. ''Episode 3 The Rover's Uprising'' The Johnny 13 are already up and getting warm.Danny now a dominant male scent marks all the males to show them that he's boos.The film crew are trying to get this wild meerkat group used to people filming them.Kitty the one with the radio collar is the dominant female of the Johnny 13 while her new parnter Danny is the doinant male.When Danny fought johnny for dominance he fought hard and he won dominace.Now he is going to have groom her to keep him on her good side.Johnny isthe last one up.The pups are up so the group goes out to foraging trip. For the pups Ash,Bindi and Mickey this is going to be their first foraging trip from the den where they were born.The group goes out foraging.They are going to a part of their range that is greener and higher in life which means more food for the pups.Jane the helper sees Ash trying to find a meal but she is too young and Jane gives her a fat white grub to eat.Danny finds a scorpion and bites of the tail first then gobbles it down.Johnny finds a large white grub and gobbles it down.Mean while Ash a female pup is trying to take a large grub that Kitty(her mother) just caught.She fights long and hard for the grub and Kitty lets go of it.Ash has the large grub all to her self.Mean while Danny senseing that wild female Kitty is going to be ready to mate again is going to be watching her closely to make sure that the other males don't mate with her from this group and the Embers. Category:Meerkat Shows